


Развеяться

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Psychology, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Предупреждение: ООС аж два раза, АУ, мозги и активное ими шевеление. Лорд Кун в роли доброй феи, уж как умеет. Внимание, точка зрения любого героя может быть ошибочной, предвзятой или высказанной не полностью!Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Развеяться

«Тебе надо развеяться, Малыш», - сказал Хан, немного придя в себя после разморозки и красочного татуинского безобразия.

«Развеяться» - хорошее слово, спору нет. Развеять неприятности и печали мимолетным ветром, позабыть и подзабить… не получается. Слишком многое навалилось с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись, Хан просто еще не понял. Ни один ветер не справится с таким, разве что песчаная буря Татуина, а она ничего не оставит и от Люка.

Слишком много всего…

Боль.

Пусть психолог списывает все на шок от потери руки, посттравматический синдром, фантомные боли и прочую чепуху. У него просто нет – и никогда не будет – нужной информации.

Больно осознавать, что Палач Империи, чудовище, уничтожающее планеты и пытающее твоих друзей, - твой отец. Больно вспоминать детские мечты, что когда-нибудь в небе мелькнет корабль, прилетит, заберет с собой к звездам… Прилетел. Вспоминать, как Вейдер предложил тебе идти с ним и стать таким же, – больно вдвойне. Что тут какая-то рука?

Страх.

Ты – его сын. В это хотелось бы не верить, но Люк почему-то знает: правда. Чистейшая и ослепительная. Вместо пилота, джедая, героя… почему, ну почему Бен ему не сказал? Надеялся, что никто не узнает?

Страшно знать: он не отступится и не уступит. Почти с самого Явина за Люком Скайуокером охотилась Империя, и объявленная награда всегда была только за живого. Вейдер непрерывно следовал за ним, не давая расслабиться. Страшно сознавать: когда-то Энакин Скайуокер был джедаем, боролся за мир и благополучие Республики, а потом пал во Тьму, стал ситхом и предателем. Теперь его сын на стороне Света, он джедай и борется за восстановление Республики… ну ладно, во всякой политике он не разбирается совершенно. Просто за то, чтобы его друзья были живы. До одури страшно искать в себе черты Вейдера, ростки Тьмы, истоки предательства.

Сила.

Хаттова Сила будто очнулась от сонной одури, и началось… всякое. Сначала тот беззвучный разговор, когда Люка уже увозил «Сокол», странные, рвущие душу чувства от оставшейся позади Тьмы… отца? Ощущение невидимой нити, связавшей намертво джедая и ситха. Будто беззвучное эхо, порой доносившее до Люка отголоски чужой ярости, боли, мрачного удовлетворения. Он еще сдуру полез выяснять, что это, слишком уж тоскливо было вертеться на больничной койке по ночам. Выяснил! Словил по полной окончательное осознание. Еле успел то ли разорвать контакт, то ли закрыться… ну, Люк надеялся, что успел.

И как тут развеяться?

Сначала, когда искали и освобождали Соло, Люк еще держался достойно, хотя многие доставали его сочувствием, вслух и за спиной. Как же, страшные имперские застенки, увечье и такой героический побег. С самим Вейдером доблестно сражался! Было чем занять сердце и разум, а вот потом… Миссий для него пока не предполагалось, Империя не докучала: кажется, для базы в кои-то веки нашли действительно безопасное место. За неполную неделю Люку опротивели все, включая Хана, Лею и друзей-Бродяг. Оставалось самое сильное средство от хандры.

Диспетчер дал отмашку, раскрылись створки ангара, взвыли движки… Космосу было плевать на джедаев, ситхов, Империю и Альянс. Звезды отпечатались на сетчатке, и Люк в который уж раз задохнулся от восторга, бросая крестокрыл навстречу объятиям гравиполя планеты, выписывая в небесах спираль бесконечности. Рванулся снова вверх, уворачиваясь от воображаемого противника, опалил глаза местным солнцем, зажмурился и несколько минут чертил в космосе зигзаги, опираясь только на Силу. Эх, никто из ребят не поверил бы, что Люк в бою иногда закрывает глаза. Сегодня Сила отзывалась особенно остро и ярко, будто эхом где-то в костях, на границе сознания… эхом. На другом конце галактики точно так же погрузился в безумие полета еще один человек. Он точно так же не собирался привыкать, приручать космос, делая маневры и фигуры пилотажа рутиной. Он тоже сейчас летал… Люк замер, машинально подрабатывая ручкой. По нервам прокатилась теплая волна, будто по плечу похлопали, но его затрясло в ознобе.

Эта странная связь. Она всегда была обоюдной, Люк легко мог бы проследить вектор, но даже не думал, что и Вейдер…

Звезды размазались в полосы еще раньше, чем схлопнулось внутрь странное единение. Люк обнял себя за плечи, прогоняя дрожь. Подумалось, что теперь Вейдер легко отследит самые секретные базы повстанцев, но пугало почему-то совсем не это. Радость. Ситх определенно радовался. Ему…

Оставалось только выругаться на хаттском, проклиная внезапный приступ паники, желания оказаться где угодно, лишь бы подальше. Ладно хоть координаты вбил условно-безопасные, первые попавшиеся из числа отпечатавшихся в памяти. Повезло. В системе Явина не должно быть ни войск, ни гарнизона, вообще никого. Эвакуированная база позволит ему укрыться и как следует подумать, что делать дальше.

Так и оказалось. С Явина вывезли все ценное, но сами древние развалины ничуть не изменились, даже вездесущая зелень затянула проемы ангаров не полностью. Из коридоров тянуло сырой прохладой, голые стены, казалось, хранили еще отблеск ликования Альянса. И, как только Люк вылез из машины, на его плечи будто бы легло тяжелое одеяло, отгораживая от мира. Тишина и безопасность… нет, чутье, конечно, твердило о неприятностях, но здесь ему наверняка грозили только змеи и пауки. Исчезло из разума присутствие Вейдера, и Люк поразился тому, как его, оказывается, придавило. Ноги сами несли в келью, где он жил несколько месяцев блокады Явина. Повстанцы смогли забрать с базы далеко не все, предпочтение отдавалось ценному оборудованию и оружию, так что ничего удивительного в почти целой койке не было. Дверь так и осталась полуоткрытой: собирались они тогда в большой спешке.

Люк сел и закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Перед глазами снова замелькал Беспин.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал… - Люк и сам не понял, кому это оказалось адресовано. Бен, Йода, Вейдер?

Люк не помнил, сколько просидел неподвижно, только отметил, что затекли мышцы. По нервам ударило острое ощущение опасности и чужого взгляда. Но ведь на базе никого не было, он бы почувствовал!

У двери, опираясь плечом о косяк, стоял человек.

Люк подобрался, оценивая опасность. Высокий, легкие движения, шагов и вовсе слышно не было, броня незнакомой марки на плечах, тяжелый плащ за спиной, вооружен… на поясе у незнакомца висел непривычно длинный сейбер. Джедай? Чутье почти вопило, требуя немедленно драпать.

\- Ну и что ты тут разнюнился, мальчишка? – хмуро, но без видимой агрессии спросил человек. Хатт, человек ли? Кажется, от него едва заметно тянуло стылым сквозняком, будто из дурной пещеры. Или все же почудилось…

\- Здравствуйте, - вежливость никогда не будет лишней, особенно если говоришь не пойми с кем. Люк встал и слегка поклонился. Основам этикета его учила Лея, чтобы хоть как-то соответствовал званию Героя Альянса. – Я просто задумался, прошу прощения.

\- Умение думать – совершенно непростительно, - странный гость, похоже, развеселился, а ощущение пропасти под ногами слегка размылось. – Так что же ты делаешь в моем доме?

Люк ошалело моргнул.

\- А мы и не знали, что тут кто-то живет, - протянул он, пытаясь сформулировать куртуазное извинение за весь Альянс сразу. – Я… простите, что потревожил ваш покой, уважаемый… рыцарь?

Чутье скребнуло ножом по стеклу.

\- Нет, - отрезал человек. – Не рыцарь. А мой покой потревожили несколько раньше.

Люк вздохнул. Дипломатия – это совсем не его…

\- Да просто сиганул по первым попавшимся координатам, а здесь хотел немного отдохнуть, собраться с мыслями.

\- Уж я вижу, как собрался, - почти добродушно усмехнулся чему-то не назвавший себя рыцарем.

\- Слишком много всего за последнее время, - пробурчал Люк. – Вот и в голову не влазит. Сначала станция эта хаттова…

\- Так вы же вроде ее того, разнесли? – поднял бровь человек. Сейчас от него тянуло любопытством, иронией и какой-то легкой досадой.

\- Не та станция, другая, - пояснил Люк. – И еще Татуин, чтоб его.

\- Давай-ка поподробнее, ничего не понял, - человек сел на Люкову койку, скрестив ноги.

Наверное, это называется синдром попутчика. Знаешь, что видишь собеседника первый и последний раз в жизни, что ему на тебя и твои проблемы плевать – и рассказываешь порой такое, что не доверил бы и лучшему другу. Люк, снова закрыв лицо руками, выплескивал боль и страх последних недель: про отца, оказавшегося живым, зато ситхом, про Бена, джедая, который солгал, про Альянс и его героев, про бой Тьмы и Света. Про то, как Вейдер звал его за собой, и умереть показалось легче, чем согласиться – но не вышло. Про странную и страшную связь, погнавшую прятаться на край мира, про Силу, шепчущую порой немыслимое.

\- Я правильно понял, мальчик… - что-то в тоне собеседника показалось Люку опасным. Он поднял голову и обомлел: глаза человека, раньше невнятно-темные, наливались отблесками живого огня. Нет. Пожара.

\- …Твой отец – Темный Лорд Ситхов.

\- Ситх и лорд точно…

\- Не перебивай! Ты не знал его, а он не знал о тебе. Он несколько лет пытался встретиться, и недавно это получилось, - Люку надавила на плечи душная ярость, не получалось даже встать. Сила стремительно наливалась Тьмой, жутко и чуждо, все больше отдавая смертью дурных пещер. – Твой отец… Лорд Ситхов предложил тебе идти за ним. Предложил ученичество… семью… Империю. И ты отказался, хотя вы уже связаны в Силе.

\- Он ситх! – Люк не мог, просто не мог молчать, даже несмотря на страх. – Он чудовище, уничтожающее планеты, убивающее невинных, он пытал моих друзей!

Существо с пылающими глазами встало, брезгливо отшвырнув Люка. Тьма вихрилась вокруг него, не давая дышать, заставляя пригнуть шею, встать на колени, выть от страха и пресмыкаться перед сильнейшим.

\- Я убивал за много меньшее!!

\- Он ситх, - повторил Люк, выпрямляясь. Кто бы ни встретился ему в развалинах базы, он не может быть сильнее Вейдера. От Вейдера уходить получалось не раз. – А я джедай.

Вихрь обжигающей Силы замер на мгновение и разразился хохотом.

\- Ты! Джедай! Бедненький, - смех ледяными крошками прокатился по коже. – А я ситх, догадался уже?

\- Догадался, - хмуро сказал Люк.

\- И ты совершенно прав в том, что джедаи и ситхи – враги до гроба. После, кстати, тоже. – Ситх снова рассмеялся, пронзительно глядя на Люка. – Джедай! Ты никто, а без достойного учителя никем и останешься, да только что-то я не вижу мастеров, жаждущих тебя обучать.

\- Это потому, что я последний, - Люк сумел успокоиться и теперь почти хладнокровно просчитывал варианты. Обойти, удрать, убить? – Меня обучали, но недолго.

\- День или пару часов? – ситх искренне веселился. – Мальчик, ты даже медитировать не умеешь. Это почти уже интересно…

\- Я не буду обучаться Темной Стороне, - Люк попытался произнести это со спокойным достоинством.

\- Конечно, - согласился ситх. – Ты вообще отсюда живым не выйдешь. Разве что сумеешь меня одолеть, но это маловероятно.

Люк уже и сам понимал, что маловероятно, но не собирался покорно подставлять шею под меч.

\- Одолеть или убить? - уточнил он.

Фигура ситха будто бы размылась, подернулась рябью. Потеряла плотность, чуть погасли цвета, через складки плаща проступили контуры мебели. Холод стал уже совершенно нестерпимым.

\- Убить… ну попробуй, мальчик, - почти прошептал ситх, коснувшись сейбера кончиками пальцев. Догадка обожгла запоздалым ужасом. Он искусно притворялся живым сначала, но не считал нужным делать это сейчас… Люк ведь видел раньше призраков!

\- Я лучше попробую одолеть. Сабакк, игра в загадки, гонки? – Люк предпринял последнюю попытку вывернуться, но в темноте кельи зажегся светло-синий клинок. Ситх совершенно не собирался давать какие-то шансы, разве что поиграть, помучить подольше.

Это не было похоже на поединок, на бой, даже на Беспин. Просто неспешные взмахи синего меча загоняли в угол, не давая ни крошки надежды. Люку милостиво позволили вырваться в коридор, но и только. Все приемы, ухватки, все подсмотренное в голонете или выхваченное памятью из схватки с Вейдером будто проваливалось в пропасть. Все чувства сузились, сконцентрировались на фигуре призрака, остальное подернулось мерцающей Силой.

Главное – не пытаться нападать. Мертвого не разрежет даже сейбер, а его умения не хватит успешно атаковать и выжить. Надо добраться до корабля, может быть, удастся откинуть врага Силой, крестокрыл стартует быстро, а чтобы мгновенно вывести истребитель из строя, надо знать расположение движка… Люк отступал, блокируя и уворачиваясь, пытаясь копировать удары и связки, но все же не удержался. Призрак открылся на мгновение, и руки сами пошли в замах…

«Слишком длинный сейбер», - запоздало подумал Люк. Его удар легко заблокировали, а с торца рукояти на мгновение вырвалось второе лезвие, разрывая болью тело. Сделать следующее движение было нестерпимо тяжело, а встать не получилось совсем. Обнявшая Люка тьма показалась почти желанной.

\- Слабак, - из забытья его выдернул пинок по ребрам. – Этот Вейдер что, бесплодный? Другого сына не сделает? Вставай, нежная фея!

Но он же… рука сама потянулась зажать рану и скользнула по комбинезону. Целому, без малейших следов ожога. Оружие призрака оказалось действительно призрачным… пока он сам не пожелает обратного, потому что камень стен лезвие плавило легко и охотно. Или пока призраку просто не надоест возня с джедаем-недоучкой.

Люк встал, шатаясь, – и едва успел уклониться от чего-то, напоминающего электрическую дугу, ослепительно-синюю.

\- Продолжим, - весело оскалился призрак.

Время растянулось драной кисеей. Люк при всем желании не смог бы сказать, сколько он трепыхался в вихре Силы, смерти и чужой веселой ярости. Вставал, падал, отмахивался и уклонялся… иногда ему казалось, что смерть ненадолго отступает. Дает отдышаться, отлежаться и прийти в себя. Ведь он сначала часто терял сознание: когда световой меч прожигал тело, когда не удавалось уйти от синих вроде-бы-молний и странных ало-черных вспышек, когда просто кончались силы. Со временем на смену обреченности пришла злость: согрела немеющие ноги, обняла изнемогший разум, обострила зрение. Стало чуть легче дышать. Призрак отлетел почти в стену от удара Силой и одобрительно что-то сказал. Люк не слышал, что именно. Злость кинула его в атаку, впервые оставив мысли о неизбежности поражения где-то далеко. Разумеется, мертвому его атака была не опасна, разумеется, он только подставился, разумеется, это было уже неважно.

Сознание странно мерцало. Иногда накатывала ослепительная ясность, обостряя все чувства до невероятия, помогая холодно и спокойно просчитывать сотни вариантов. Успевая выбрать единственно ведущий к выживанию… нет, к победе. Тогда он в вероятности победы не сомневался, уверенно копировал и комбинировал атаки призрака, мимолетно жалея только о несовершенстве собственного меча. А потом невидимая волна уходила, оставляя его слепым, глухим и вопящим от боли и страха, оставляя одни рефлексы и вбившееся в разум желание выжить. Он продолжал драться и таким. Вроде бы. По крайней мере, когда удавалось свыкнуться, он почти всегда обнаруживал себя на ногах, отклоняющим… что-то. Зрение постепенно гасло, он все чаще старался закрывать глаза: так было легче. Он бился в полосе прибоя, прокатываясь по острым камням, захлебываясь чужой Силой, холодной и мутной, уже не желая ни смерти, ни освобождения, будто бы ему отрубили то, чем можно желать. Ничего осмысленного, просто темная ледяная вода затянула.

Когда прибой расколола чужая воля, он уклониться не успел. Что-то резко дернуло назад и приложило о стену затылком, разом вернув ощущение тела. У него было тело. Впереди и чуть сбоку завивалась кольцами Тьма, чужая, странно греющая. Тело сползло на пол и отрубилось, не выдержав попытки понять происходящее.  
Очнуться не стоя оказалось по меньшей мере необычно. Опасность не обжигала нервы ледяным крошевом, и вообще было как-то тепло. Тело почти не чувствовалось, лишь легкое покачивание мира вокруг. Разум… он был, причем вроде бы даже мыслить получалось. Это обнадеживало.

«Я выбрался. Нет. Меня… выбрали. Самому не получалось. Фиговый из меня джедай… да, я Люк Скайуокер и я джедай. Вроде бы. Но фиговый. Я прилетел на Явин и вляпался там в призрака ситха, умудрившись его разозлить, еще держал себя, как идиот героический из плохой агитки. Он решил меня немножко поубивать, но я как-то выжил…»

Мыслить было странно. Словно волна отхлынула и оставила на песке что-то незнакомое. Раньше было не так. Прохладная ясность и четкое ощущение правильности раньше ему не принадлежали.

«Почему я вообще сюда прилетел? Ощутил эмоции… отца? Он тоже летал и получал удовольствие, а потом почувствовал меня и обрадовался. Мне обрадовался. Кажется, он решил, что я хочу поговорить. А я испугался и удрал на Явин. Чего, кстати, испугался-то? Прямой опасности не было, если бы Вейдер меня отследил и двинулся на нашу базу, правильнее было бы вернуться и предупредить об опасности. Когда делаешь этакое возвышенное лицо, все почему-то почтительно верят, даже если тебя Хан попросил прикрыть на пару дней, чтобы с Леей, ммм, повидаться. Так что мне бы поверили и минимум приготовились. Эвакуация… Хатт! Мы много раз успешно эвакуировались с самых разных планет, несли очень небольшие потери и почти никогда не теряли истребители. Я идиот. Все же на поверхности лежит! Драпать… эвакуироваться нам приходилось почти всегда от Эскадры Смерти. А где Эскадра Смерти, там и Вейдер… отец. Он за мной гонялся, но совсем не желал убить – и нам давали удрать, когда не успевали меня пленить. Поскольку я пленяться не желал, десяток транспортов и кучка истребительной мелочи раз за разом побеждали флот из дюжины звездных разрушителей, не считая всего прочего. Ох, если хорошо подумать, ведь еще немало нестыковок найдется!»

Люк вынужденно прервал цепочку рассуждений: предупреждающе заныли виски. Ладно, это не срочно, это можно обдумать потом.

«Пока надо выяснить, как меня вообще вытащили, потому что из наших никто не знает, куда я летел и во что вляпался».

Попытка открыть глаза оказалась бесполезной: ничего толком и не увидел. Что-то темное перед носом, а точнее и не поймешь. Зато устал от усилий. Прикасаться к Силе оказалось еще хуже: от ослепляющей боли он почти потерял сознание, хотя пробовал едва шевельнуться. Сила почти не чувствовалась, но это, похоже, было инстинктивной реакцией.

«Вау, Сила тоже может устать и болеть! А почему, интересно, я раньше не напрягал ее до такого состояния, это же необходимый элемент тренировок… так. Я вообще с Силой, похоже, не тренировался. С мечом – да, в полетах – конечно и еще как, и именно до ощущений, что ноги не держат, а руки дрожат. Это тоже неправильно…»

Раз не помогала Сила, пришлось снова обратиться к телу: оно с трудом, но все же отзывалось на команды разума. Кожа ощутила тепло и некоторую скованность, воздух пах влажной явинской растительностью… а сквозь звон в ушах пробилось чье-то мерное дыхание. Нет, не совсем.

Механический звук респиратора.

«Вейдер!»

Повернуться на звук и открыть глаза не вышло: тело свело судорогой, боль хлестнула по позвоночнику, а воздух застрял в горле. Кажется, он все же вышел из боя не совсем целым…

\- Продержись до лазарета, - знакомый металлический голос и приказ, вбивающийся в волю. Точно, Вейдер. Ну, пока он подчиниться совсем не против. Люк покладисто обвис, переваривая полученную информацию.  
Получалось логично. Отец был единственным, кто мог быстро отследить произошедшее благодаря их странной связи. Кажется, они работала и сейчас, донося призрачное тепло и отзвук чужой ярости. Далеко, за стеной… отец закрывается? Учитывая последнюю попытку прикоснуться к Силе, оно и к лучшему.

«Он почувствовал неладное, как я на Дагобе. Только главнокомандующему флотом никто не будет говорить под руку – и потому он успел быстро. Прилетел и меня вытащил. Интересно, как? Умеет убивать призраков? Уговорил? Приказал? Темный Лорд Ситхов – это, наверное, выше, чем просто ситх… Или призраку надоело развлекаться? И значит ли произошедшее, что Вейдер не считает меня врагом?»

Мысли путались и проскальзывали, буксуя от недостатка информации, а пересохшее горло подчиняться не хотело. На его невнятное хрипение Вейдер только повторил приказ, а связь обожгло чем-то вроде страха. Ничего, Люк всегда был упорным.

\- Отец… - на произнесение имени-титула банально не хватило бы дыхания, - Что…

\- Это был Экзар Кун, Темный Лорд Ситхов. Он здесь похоронен, - под ногами Вейдера вместо каменных плит отчетливо зазвучал металл. – И ты сюда больше не прилетишь. Он тобой заинтересовался. А теперь молчи.

Люк только кивнул.

«Значит, не приказал, они равны в звании. Что-то подсказывает, что и не договорился… выводов много и все путаются. Я проиграл обоим, но отец поддавался… этот, наверное, тоже, а следовательно…»

Сознание привычно отключилось на середине мысли, напоследок коротко дернув за связь.

Следующее пробуждение оказалось значительно менее приятным. Незабываемые ощущения первого в жизни похмелья гармонично переплетались с характерной одурью после наркоза, запахом лазарета и болью во всем теле. Сбоку что-то возмущенно пищало на бинарном. Впрочем, глаза открыть получилось. Конечно, это был лазарет, причем весьма солидный. Такого количества приборов Люк за раз в жизни не видел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы использовать. Логично, он не мог остаться невредимым после такого приключения. Наверное, уже не меньше пары дней прошло…

Сбоку донеслись голоса и тяжелые шаги. Люк прислушался. Ну да, характерный звук респиратора. Кто-то уверял Вейдера, что Люк никак не может очнуться, потому что лекарства будут действовать еще часов шесть, а значит, бесполезно торчать в лазарете и нарушать режим. Люк мысленно усмехнулся: маленькая личная особенность давала немалое преимущество в общении с любителями накачать собеседника всякой дрянью. Стандартные дозы снотворного его почти не брали, увеличенные вырубали весьма ненадолго. Хотя медикам приходилось тяжело, да.

Выставить Вейдера у врача предсказуемо не вышло. Люк чуть повернул голову и вопросительно посмотрел в визоры маски. У него было много вопросов и никакой уверенности в своей возможности говорить, хотя… на Беспине у них получалось беседовать мысленно. Странно, сейчас воспоминания не причиняли никакой боли, просто картинка со стороны. Чтобы она стала яркой, ее требовалось как следует обдумать, проанализировать…

«Отец».

«Сын», - в мысленном голосе прозвучало удовлетворение.

«Почему я жив? Почему ты пришел за мной? Почему…»

«Не напрягайся. Я пришел, потому что ты позвал. И оспорил право Экзара Куна распоряжаться всем, что попало к нему в гробницу. Ты жив, потому что быстро учишься. Слишком быстро для человека. Лорд Кун тобой заинтересовался. Решил проверить, сколько и чего ты выдержишь».

«Не слишком-то много…»

«Прошла почти неделя, сын. Не пытайся вспомнить, потом само придет».

Люк озадаченно выдохнул. Неделя? Он не протянул бы столько без передышки, без еды, питья и медицинской помощи. Да, меч призрака оставлял только боль и скручивающие тело спазмы, но остальное было вполне реально. Что-то не складывалось… но вспоминать Явин совершенно не хотелось.

«Теперь я задам тебе вопрос, а ты на него ответишь. Люк, почему ты пошел с Кеноби после гибели Ларсов?»

Люк замер, глядя в потолок. Почему?

У него погибла семья – он не попытался ни найти виновных, ни отомстить. Кеноби говорил, что это штурмовики, и Люк поверил, но никогда не считал свой выстрел по Звезде Смерти местью за родных. Он просто спасал едва знакомую принцессу, веселых ребят из технической службы, выживших к тому моменту пилотов… и его никогда не мучила совесть из-за миллиона убитых импов.

Их ферма была разрушена – он не пытался восстановить ничего. Ладно, сельское хозяйство Люк никогда не любил, но можно же было передать остатки соседям, сообщить, чтобы не пропала драгоценная вода и посадки.

Он всю жизнь мечтал летать и четыре года готовился к поступлению в летную академию, пару раз пытаясь просто сбежать. А до начала приема Люк легко бы прожил на любой из соседних ферм, с его-то способностью починить почти все! Его уважали соседи, он заработал бы себе на жизнь и в городе, хотя последнее было уже опаснее.

Он никогда не был особенно доверчивым, иначе его давно сманили бы в контрабандисты, десять раз обманули, опутали долгами, как многих на Татуине. Но истории про отца Люк поверил сразу и не почуял лжи.

Вместо всех возможностей и желаний он пошел с человеком, которого раньше видел раз десять в жизни. Чокнутого Бена не любили и опасались: он был чужаком, странным, не знающим пустыни и не соблюдавшим обычаев. Да, у Люка хватало собственных странностей, отдалявших его от прочих фермеров Татуина. Да, приключения манили почти нестерпимо. Но собственная жизнь ему должна была быть хоть немного дороже!

Холодеющее сознание, раз за разом перебирающее факты и оценки, выдавало только один результат.

«Это не те дроиды, которых вы ищете».

Бен говорил, что такое действует только на слабые разумы, но почему Люк решил, что его воля сильнее, чем воля опытного солдата из легиона Вейдера? Бен делал характерные жесты руками, когда убеждал, что штурмовикам не нужны его документы (сразу видно, что не местные: кто ж на Татуине носит документы с собой, даже если они у него и есть?), но почему Люк решил, что это обязательно? Помнится, на Дагобе он сам поднимал Силой предметы без каких-либо заметных жестов. Бен рассказывал ему про джедаев, Силу и отца, а что он делал потом, в гипере, когда Люк вырубился после безумных последних суток? И каковы на самом деле пределы влияния на разум?  
Люк не знал ответа и не знал, что за последние годы действительно решал и делал он сам. Наверное, предельное напряжение боя на Явине как-то перезагрузило его мозги, если не вообще отформатировало, снеся все чужое и лишнее. Странно, что не слизало половину памяти. И вот это состояние предельной четкости мыслей для него на самом деле естественно? Если так, то плохо, он совсем не хочет зависать посреди разговора, погружаясь в логические цепочки…

«Привыкнешь. Начнешь действовать – думать снова будет некогда» - в мысленном голосе отца отчетливо звучала ирония. Оказывается, Вейдер терпеливо ждал, пока Люк прокручивал собственную память заново.

«Мне кажется, что ты уже знаешь ответ, отец».

«Теперь его знаешь и ты».

«Интересно, я хоть что-то сам решал за последние годы?»

«Конечно. И больше, чем ты думаешь. Вложить что-то в разум надолго – это сложно и чревато сбоями. Думаю, джедаи ограничились минимально возможным».

«Джедаи?»

«Йода. Лучший мозголом Ордена. Куда опытнее Кеноби».

Люк кивнул. На Дагобе маленький магистр учил его больше месяца. Когда Люк рвался спасать друзей, Йода сказал, что его обучение еще не закончено… Это даже не было умолчанием. На пилота в академии учат несколько лет – от трех до пяти обычно. На навигатора крупных кораблей – еще больше, а ведь это не Сила, только профессия. Но Люк легко и естественно решил, что пара часов разговоров с Беном и месяц бега по болотам с Йодой сделали его джедаем. Так было ли вообще обучение или ему просто поправили покосившиеся… программы?

Вейдер кивнул его мыслям.

«Хатт, отец, я вообще могу что-то от тебя скрыть?»

«Можешь. Но не умеешь. Я тебя научу, это жизненно важно и для джедаев, и для ситхов».

«А мое мнение ты учесть не собираешься?» - не то чтобы Люк был сильно против…

«Уже учел».

Люк поежился. Внезапно всплыло еще одно, важное и опасное.

«А сейчас – это я сам?» - он ничего не знает о собственном разуме, он может только понадеяться на отца и его опыт…

«Надеюсь. Лорд Кун тебе очень помог».

«Помог?!» - Люк чуть не произнес это вслух, но осекся. Еще не хватало тут вырубиться.

«И помог тоже. Освобождение твоего разума было побочным действием. А так он развлекался и проверял, достоин ли ты».

«Достоин чего?»

«Меня» - мрачновато ответил Вейдер. – «Сын ситха должен быть достоин отца».

«А я ему сказал, что я джедай…»

«Полагаю, ему было весело».

«Отец, а сколько на самом деле нужно учиться… Силе?»

«Всю жизнь. И после смерти продолжить».

«Как он?»

«Да. Экзар Кун при жизни был знаменитым ученым и многого достиг. Поэтому я как можно скорее покажу тебя специалисту»

«В смысле?» - Люк удивился. Вроде тут и так не лазарет, а мечта маньяка от медицины…

«Он тоже мог по твоим мозгам полазать. Это маловероятно, но возможно, поэтому я подстрахуюсь».

«А может, ты…»

Вейдер ненадолго замолк.

«Я не слишком хорош в менталистике», - в мысленном голосе отпечаталась тень смущения. – «Отвезу тебя к учителю».

Люк оторопел. Кажется, что-то конкретно не стыковалось. Или он плохо слушал Вейдера на Беспине, или чего-то не понял уже здесь.

«Императору?! Но ты же хочешь его свергнуть! Ты же сам, на Беспине мне предлагал…»

«Это могло быть хорошей мотивацией для убежденного повстанца», - кажется, отец снова слегка замялся. Неужели он тоже иногда говорит не думая, а потом обосновывает сказанное волей Силы перед обалдевшими окружающими?

«А на самом деле ты его убить не хочешь».

«Не хочу. Он мой учитель. И совсем не так безумен, как рисует пропаганда Альянса. По крайней мере, не более безумен, чем ты».

Ну да, ну да, многое в поведении одаренного окружающие считают минимум эксцентричным. Если предположить, что император для принятия решений использует какой-нибудь транс, похожий на его нынешнее состояние, от чего зависает в неподходящие моменты и теряет нить беседы, ловя видения будущего… А что, логично! Люк сощурился.

«Отец, но ведь ты мне тогда не врал… а как обошел?»

«Не обозначил временных рамок. Я – наследник императора. Рано или поздно сменю его на троне, а ты будешь со мной», - судя по доносящимся эмоциям, первое Вейдера не слишком радовало, а второе было уже определено.

«Упс…»

«Точно».

Перспектива была… неожиданной. Люк сейчас не мог понять, привлекает она его или отталкивает. Как там говорил этот дохлый ситх, «твой отец предложил тебе ученичество, семью и Империю»?

Такое стоило как следует обдумать. Тем более что у него это в кои-то веки начало получаться.


End file.
